<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奎宽】幻听 by healerqi_only_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947801">【奎宽】幻听</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one'>healerqi_only_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>俗套爱情故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【奎宽】幻听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被人在耳朵旁边哈气是一种很奇妙的体验，夫胜宽被耳边的低声喘息弄得更硬了点，奈何两只胳膊都被身后那人的大手握着扣在身后，腾不出来空照顾自己随着撞击一抖一抖的前端。</p><p>尤其是耳洞被舔过时候的感觉。</p><p>酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>像是有股电流不受控制地就朝下冲了去，把途经过的肌肤骨肉都卷着烧灼，欲望燎起火舌能把人撕个粉碎。</p><p>金珉奎带着喘的轻笑了一声，不用多长时间夫胜宽身体上的敏感点就被他抓个正着，圆圆的小耳朵红的快要滴血，金珉奎注意到自己每次趴在他耳边喘的时候他都抖得更厉害。</p><p>一阵猛烈的撞击过后金珉奎暂时放缓了抽插的速度，挑了一处在夫胜宽后穴的内壁上有一搭没一搭地碾磨，看热闹般地从夫胜宽侧脸的方向看过去，盯着他的表情变化，只觉得可爱，柔软的脸颊肉好像捏一下就会流出甜蜜的汁液。</p><p>好想咬一口啊。</p><p>金珉奎被自己的想法吓了一跳。</p><p>这小孩，有够倔，明明在闭着眼睛享受，却还拼命咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声来，被操得呜呜嗯嗯地声音也不成个调子，偏要死撑着，咬的下唇都发白了。</p><p>金珉奎想起刚刚一进门自己就被夫胜宽按在门板上扯着领带亲，那通亲吻可是丝毫都没有章法，舌头只会横冲直撞，还偏要装着自己是老手的样子。金珉奎也不戳穿他，放着他来主导这场性事的开端，他乐得看夫胜宽这小孩能撑到什么时候。</p><p>如金珉奎预见的那样，初经性事的小屁孩到了真刀真枪的时候就怂了，撅着屁股送到前辈跟前儿给操，一副大义凛然的样子看起来是百经沙场做好了十足的准备。可扩张的时候金珉奎就感觉手里的小人儿跟滑溜溜的蛇似的，总是不自觉地扭着身子往前蹭。第一次嘛，金珉奎也理解，耐着心认认真真给扩张润滑的极充分才提着东西上阵。</p><p>不过金珉奎的东西实在尺寸可观，小孩儿估计是怕了，金珉奎的龟头抵住臀缝的时候进入就已经受阻了，不得已掰着臀瓣让小穴再撑开些才好不容易把前端挤了进去。金珉奎掐着夫胜宽的侧腰把身子不自觉往前挪的人捞回来一点，反向一个用力就插进去大半。</p><p>夫胜宽人都跪不稳了，后面火辣辣的疼，像是被肉刃狠狠劈开一样，生理性的泪水马上就被逼出眼眶，“呜呜…好…好痛…不要了…不要了…前辈nim…” 至此新手装熟练工的面具彻底被撕开，后穴被塞得满满涨涨，金珉奎还没全部进去，还有小半阴茎留在外面。</p><p>“呜呜…要撑坏掉了…呜呜…”</p><p>金珉奎把夫胜宽抱在怀里先暂停了进得更深的打算，把抖个不停的小孩儿搂在怀里轻声安慰，“胜宽乖…哥哥慢一点好不好，嗯？叫哥哥吧，不要叫前辈了…嗯？”</p><p>金珉奎左手揽着夫胜宽的腰，右手轻轻抚摸着夫胜宽翘起来的粉嫩嫩小东西，这小孩儿痛的都软了下来，只好先给一点刺激转移注意力，等他适应了自己的尺寸再动了，不然现在这个干干涩涩卡住的状态动起来他也是磨的疼。</p><p>“放松一点儿…别夹这么紧啊…胜宽尼…”金珉奎几乎是咬着耳朵说的这句话，反正动也不是不动也不是，干脆闲聊了起来——单方面的。金珉奎一边撸动着夫胜宽的前端一边逗他，“怎么毛刮得这么干净啊…嗯？是不是下了班就打算开了软件约人啊…”</p><p>“后台可是看得到你的信息的啊小胜宽”</p><p>金珉奎他们公司是做陌生人交友软件的，就是俗称的约炮软件，他们部门负责迭代优化，自然人手一个公司产品，于公于私都不得不常常打开软件。做产品又不能浮于表面，总得深入使用才能出真知，有了实实在在的“用户体验”，自己手头工作也好进行得下去。</p><p>“之前做暴力测试的时候，胜宽约了多少位呢？”</p><p>这话问的夫胜宽一激灵，他渐渐能忍受后穴的疼痛感甚至开始出现奇怪的满涨的欲望，精神也恢复了一些，他估摸着自己的吻技还有刚刚在床上的丢人样子早就暴露了，金珉奎明明知道自己是个“新手”还偏偏这样问。</p><p>“啊——呜嗯…呜…” 看夫胜宽缄默不答金珉奎坏心眼地又顶的更深了一些，在已经开拓好的甬道里开始小幅度的抽插顶弄。</p><p>“没…没有…才…没有啊…啊…只有前辈一个…” 话说出口才惊觉自己暴露了心思。</p><p>金珉奎觉得这小孩好笑又可爱，聚餐结束喝的晕乎乎的就往自己身上挂，也不看平时他俩有多不对付，小孩伶牙俐齿的，组会上没少给他难堪，金珉奎对他方案提出的质疑也总能被完美的圆过去。夫胜宽同期的新人眼瞅着这哥喝多了就挂到组长身上去了，战战兢兢地想把人捞回来，说自己送胜宽哥回家，就不劳烦金组长了。</p><p>结果金珉奎说不用，夫胜宽就交给他就好，抱着人出门的时候还特意回头说了一句，放心吧我又不能吃了他。</p><p>——不能吃了他那你金珉奎现在在干嘛呢啊，下面的东西不还插在人家屁股里，把人家操得呜呜直哭。</p><p>金珉奎也没想到他俩进展能这么迅速，出租车上小孩迷迷糊糊地靠他肩膀上，一个颠簸就滑到怀里来，没了平时那种张牙舞爪的劲儿，又软又乖，耳朵边上三颗痣看着又有种反差一样的性感。</p><p>好奇心杀死猫，就在金珉奎伸手摸那三颗痣试图证明这和摸盲文的手感有什么区别的时候，夫胜宽突然抓住他乱摸的手，也不知道清醒了没有，眼神朦朦胧胧的，下颌磕在他肩膀上抬眼看他。</p><p>下一秒就握着他的手指亲了一下，“…喜欢…” 还伴随着很少出现在这张精明的脸上的傻乐。</p><p>好像还不够的样子，又伸出小舌头舔了一下，再然后——</p><p>把整个食指含进了嘴里…</p><p>啊啊啊你你你夫胜宽你你你啊啊啊——</p><p>这还在出租车上面啊，前面还有司机呢！</p><p>金珉奎拼命平复着狂跳的心。</p><p>夫胜宽的意图很明显了，这么直白的性暗示…嗯？好像也不仅仅是性暗示啊，他刚刚是不是说了“喜欢”，喜欢什么，喜欢我吗？</p><p>金珉奎还能抽空思考些有的没的，揪着一个醉鬼的字眼琢磨。</p><p>但夫胜宽整个人都凑了上来，“前辈…前辈的味道好好闻噢…是…嗝…什么香水啊…” 近到鼻息之间混合的酒气都清晰可辨，夫胜宽独有的讲话的尾音，除去工作时候那股犀利劲儿以后，现在怎么听怎么像在撒娇，手也装熟地搭在他肩膀上，脑袋晕乎乎的没规律地晃来晃去，把不多的脸颊肉挤成一团——</p><p>看起来格外好捏。</p><p>还在问我用了什么香水，明明他自己现在闻起来才像个被捏碎的酒心巧克力吧，虽说是个醉鬼，可居然没有难闻的味道，不知道小孩儿平时用什么洗衣液啊，衣领的味道钻进鼻子，奶呼呼的。</p><p>其实夫胜宽在出租车快开到酒店的时候酒劲儿就消了大半，后来舔了前辈手指又趁人家不注意强行亲了上去，只能接着装醉，听着金珉奎被咬疼之后小声嘟囔着骂自己“小混蛋”，总觉得听上去有股子宠溺的味道。</p><p> </p><p>等夫胜宽适应的差不多了的时候金珉奎就开始逐渐加大幅度，刚刚碍于小孩儿疼得厉害哭的他心疼，阴茎就插在里面也不能大动，金珉奎只好捏捏他胸前的小红豆，撸撸他粉嫩的茎身逗弄逗弄，等到夫胜宽终于开始小声地喘息求他，金珉奎觉得自己都快要硬到炸掉。</p><p>放夫胜宽趴在床上，这样的姿势不如back hug顶到的位置敏感，但却进得深得多，安全套上的润滑剂被挤弄得出了白沫，总算进出顺畅了不少。</p><p>如果说没经验的话，那可真的算是天赋异禀，金珉奎感觉自己的阴茎被温热潮湿的甬道紧紧夹着，随着他抽动的频率快慢还会配合着放松再夹紧。夫胜宽大半个上身趴在床上，只撅着屁股任他操干，粗长的阴茎每次插到底的时候都会伴随着他破碎的呻吟，金珉奎动得狠了，还会呜呜嗯嗯地求饶。</p><p>一眼望过去，只有白嫩嫩圆滚滚的臀瓣，和泛着淫靡液体的臀缝，随着阴茎的抽插不断翻出深红色的穴肉，被捣弄的榨出丰沛的汁水，细细薄薄的侧腰也被掐出指痕，从金珉奎的角度看下去，完全像个臣服于他的破碎的娃娃，叫床的时候都要说着最高阶的敬语，求他狠狠操他。</p><p>金珉奎拍拍夫胜宽的屁股示意他翻过身来，夫胜宽刚刚射过一次，浅红色的阴茎还一抖一抖地吐出余液，射出的一摊乳白色的液体尽数粘在床单上，还有些顺着茎身流下来蹭在大腿上。夫胜宽翻身躺下的时候蹭到了自己的那摊东西感觉不适，红着脸往上缩了缩身子试图避开，结果被金珉奎整个人拽回来，双腿大开扛在肩膀上，再次整根没入。</p><p>“呜啊——嗯…”</p><p>腿被开到不能再开的程度，一缩一缩的穴口完全暴露给伏在身上的人，夫胜宽射过一次但金珉奎完全还没到高潮，再次被狠狠填满的时候夫胜宽忍不住呜咽出声，仿佛是顶到了尽头整个人都有种被贯穿的错觉，金珉奎小麦色的肌肉上渐渐浮出薄汗，夫胜宽仰着头去舔弄他的喉结，断断续续地求他慢一点。</p><p>金珉奎最后是咬着夫胜宽的肩膀射出来的，一股一股的，射精的阶段持续了很久才彻底干净。</p><p>金珉奎已经很久没有和人交往了，工作也是心烦的时候居多，烦到他都不记得上一次自己解决是什么时候。</p><p>小虎牙的威力比想象中的大，等金珉奎松口的时候只能看见夫胜宽泪眼朦胧委屈巴巴地瞅着他，“呜…哥哥坏蛋…上了我…还咬我…”</p><p>“嗯嗯…”这场持久的性事和久违的发泄让金珉奎有些脱力，胡乱答应着，把身下小朋友的抱怨照单全收，“哥哥是坏蛋…”</p><p>身高手长的，套子打了结伸手就能够到垃圾桶丢掉，然后就躺回去手臂一伸把人圈怀里，“别闹…让我抱一会儿。”</p><p>夜深，又是从酒会上折腾回来的，两个人都有点困了就没去清洗，在乱七八糟的床单上迷迷糊糊睡了过去。</p><p>但生物钟还是任劳任怨地工作着，第二天早上七点金珉奎照常醒来，被子被他踹掉一半大半个身子露在外面冷丝丝的，搞不好要感冒啊。</p><p>随意伸手摸摸旁边床铺——</p><p>空了。</p><p>意识到这点的金珉奎算是彻底清醒过来，再看手机，也没有未读消息。</p><p>小孩儿溜了。</p><p> </p><p>金珉奎一向自诩身强体壮抵抗力强，没想到在这种事上翻了车，这要是传出去让别人知道，他睡了自己部门下属不说，结果还“纵欲过度”有点发烧，金组长的脸是真的没地方放了。</p><p>行，再坚持一天就是周末了，还是双休，正好在家养病。金珉奎吞了点感冒药之后觉得头昏脑胀的感觉好些了，硬挺着去会议室开组会。</p><p>夫胜宽的态度很奇怪，会议上一改常态不顶嘴不反驳，让改方案就灰溜溜的拎着电脑回座位改，故意避开跟他的眼神接触，多说一句话都不乐意，金珉奎挑了他不少毛病也没换来一个眼神，连同期入职的同事都觉得惊讶，不知道这两人发生了什么。</p><p>反正肯定有猫腻。</p><p>开会的时候也就算了，金珉奎想，睡了之后的关系难免有点尴尬，毕竟只是for one night的关系，可怎么干什么都躲着他，中午吃饭也抓不着人，去夫胜宽平时偷煮东西的茶水间也没看着人。</p><p>最后在楼梯间抓到偷摸啃三角饭团的小孩儿。</p><p>可怜巴巴的。</p><p>看着金珉奎进来还想着拔腿就往楼上跑，被金珉奎扯住工作牌没成行。</p><p>“干嘛啊你，躲我躲成这样？”</p><p>“我没有！”夫胜宽还在嘴硬，“不就是…不就是睡了一晚上…我躲你干嘛…我…我这是减肥！”</p><p>“骗鬼呢减肥你吃这么多碳水。”</p><p>“天没亮就溜了？我七点醒来的时候你就没在了。”</p><p>夫胜宽还在低头嘟嘟囔囔着，一边扭着身子想挣开手，“不就是睡了的关系嘛，有什么大不了…”</p><p>“你要始乱终弃吗夫胜宽？”平时对他也没什么好话的前辈突然就像个委屈的大狗狗，夫胜宽甚至想揉揉眼睛看看是不是自己眼花了，怎么脑袋顶上好像钻出来两个毛茸茸耳朵…还说这么暧昧的话…</p><p>始乱终弃…瞎用词…什么嘛…</p><p>“别闹了…”金珉奎上前一步，主动把夫胜宽圈进怀里，又紧了紧手臂把人整个箍住，“不许跑…让我抱抱…”</p><p>…啊？</p><p>夫胜宽身形比金珉奎小上不少，这一抱整个快把他包住，闷在对方健壮的胸肌上，听到的都是砰砰的心跳声。</p><p>“给我抱抱…”</p><p>“我都…我都生病了…夫胜宽你得对我负责”</p><p>“睡完就跑，可不行”</p><p>夫胜宽觉得下一秒他就幻听了，</p><p>嘤嘤嘤。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>